go_ongerfandomcom-20200216-history
GP 14: Doki Doki Every Day
is the fourteenth episode of Engine Sentai Go-Onger. Plot After a night of working, a tired Hant crosses paths with Kama Banki who traps him among the other weary people that he captured in his hot spring. The others arrive to fight the Savage Machine Beast until they learn of Hant's fate as Kegalesia arrives to order her monster to take the other Go-ongers into his spring illusion to get them out of the way. However, Go-on Red accidentally deflects the steam at a martial artist named Mantan Fujio gets hit by Kama Banki's steam, dispelling the hot spring illusion to Kegalesia's shock as she and her lacky retreat when the Go-ongers use a High Buster/Cowl Laser combo on them. While scolded by the others for his daze, Hant is drafted by Fujio to be his student in with Sōsuke following them to Fujio's Natural Fighting School, where Hant has to give up worldly desires. Meanwhile, refusing to accept her humiliating defeat by a normal human, Kegalesia assumes a guise of "Rena Kegareshi" to learn under Fujio to perfect her monster, with Hant falling in love with her while neither is aware of the other's true identity. Later that night, has Kama Banki undergo what she learned from Fujio to reach enlightenment as the other Go-ongers arrive to see Hant's training. However, the three Go-ongers encounter the enlightened Kama Banki, trapping them in his perfected illusion. When Sōsuke learns this, he takes Hant before the young man could properly admit her feelings, with a confused/upset Kegalesia discarding her disguise once realizing who Hant is to sick Kama Banki on the two. Though Hant is sucked into Kama Banki, Hant's love for Rena allowed him to break the illusion and free everyone. Taking center, Go-on Green battles Kama Banki single-handedly, using the Super Highway Buster on his own to take the Savage Machine Beast out. When Kama Banki Industrial Revolutionizes, Go-on Green sets the Engine Souls in the wrong Casts, piloting "Speedor"-Birca as the mixed-Engines combine into Engine-Oh G6 and scrap Kama Banki. After the fight, Hant returns to Fujio's dojo, saddened to find Rena gone, as a still-confused Kegalesia is annoyed of being called "pure" by Hant. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Housewife: *Student: *Driver: Souls *Go-On Red - Change Soul, Engine Soul #1, Blaster Soul *Go-On Blue - Change Soul, Engine Soul #2, Blaster Soul *Go-On Yellow - Change Soul, Engine Soul #3, Blaster Soul *Go-On Green - Change Soul, Engine Soul #4, Engine Soul #6, Blaster Soul *Go-On Black - Change Soul, Engine Soul #5, Engine Soul #6, Blaster Soul Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 17, . *'Engine Narrator': Engine Carrigator *'Engine Eyecatch Race Winner': Engine Gunpherd ("Doing well!") *'Go-On Seminar': Do Hant and Birca worry about getting dizzy? **'Answer': Hant can easily handle Birca's spinning so he can't get dizzy from his attacks. *After the mixups of the Engine Souls and Casts, Gunpherd says "spaghetti western" in Birca's body in an attempt to "sound Italian". While a notable Italian-based film genre, the term is the American name for an Italian-made Western film; the original Italian term is "western all'italiana". Further, Japan's term for this film genre is actually "macaroni western". Digital Releases Engine Sentai Go-Onger DVD Volume 4 features episodes 13-16.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/go-on.html The Blu-ray release of Engine Sentai Go-Onger Volume 1 features episodes 1-16. See also References Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Shou Aikawa